


Good as hell

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Everyone Is Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, More tags to be added, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Tony Feels, Tony-centric, good as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: “What did Ty do?”“Hello to you, too. Why do you assume Ty has anything to do with this call?”“What did he do?” Her voice got sharper.“He cheated on me again, okay.” She could practically see Tony standing in front of her,with puffy eyes and a red nose, heartbroken and yet so reluctant to leave, and she was so done with it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Past Tony Stark/ Tiberius Stone, Tony Stark & Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Good as hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lizzo - Good as hell 
> 
> Hey, this is another fanfic I wrote unplanned in under two hours for no reasons other then me being stupid. I really liked that song and I Just get such a Natasha vibe from the song that I had to write this.   
> I hope that you’ll like this

“What did Ty do?”   
“Hello to you, too. Why do you assume Ty has anything to do with this call?”  
“What did he do?” Her voice got sharper.   
“He cheated on me again, okay.” She could practically see Tony standing in front of her,   
with puffy eyes and a red nose, heartbroken and yet so reluctant to leave, and she was so done with it. 

Ty had been an asshole right from the start, and he never changed.   
He was possessive, controlling and a cheating bastard, and she had no clue, why Tony had even started a relationship with that dick in the first place, but he sure as hell didn’t deserve somebody as sweet as Tony. 

“Tony, sweetie, this is the fifth time you’ve caught him with another guy, he’s not going to change. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? He doesn’t love you anymore, so walk your fine ass out the door!” Natasha tried to sound as soothing as possible, but she was angry at Ty and she could barely hide it.

“I know that he isn’t going to change, but…” Tony stopped speaking, and Natasha was surprised, they’d had this conversation before and every time he had something along the lines of ‘I love him’ but this time around, it seemed like that wasn’t going to be his answer.   
“But…, you know what, there is no but anymore, he broke my heart when he cheated the first time, but now? I can’t say that I love him anymore, I can’t pretend that everything is okay, because it isn’t and I’m done, you hear that ‘Tasha, I’m done, as soon as he’s back from work, I’m breaking up with him.” Natasha was surprised at the sudden change in his action, but she supposed, that a heart could only be broken so many times before the love is gone.   
“Fucking finally! Come on over to my place, when you’re done, you can bunk here until you find yourself a new apartment.”   
“Gotta go, Ty just came home, see ya later!” And the line went dead.   
Although she hadn’t expected a guest, she still had two bottles of tequila and a bucket of ice cream which was appropriate for the mess of a guy she was expecting.   
And sure enough half an hour later, a teary eyed, but smiling Tony rang the bell.   
She shooed Tony over to the coach, a shot of Tequila already in her hand.   
”You did good today, that prick didn’t deserve you.”   
Tony cracked a crooked smile.   
“I know, he was an outright prick in the end and I don’t wanna waste another thought in him, gimme that!”   
He took the shot out of her hand and downed it in one.  
She turned some stupid comedy on, and sat down, two spoons and a bucket of ice cream between them, and a bottle of tequila for each.   
They drank and laughed until they blacked out, only waking up in the afternoon of the next day. 

Tony woke up with a hammering headache, and the need to bend over and vomit, very nearly missing the toilet.   
After his neausea was manageable again, he brushed his teeth approximately a hundred times, trying to erase the taste from his mouth. 

He stumbled into ‘Tashas Kittchen, surprised to see her already up and on her laptop, working on what seemed to be a presentation.   
“Morning”, he yawned. “Morning Tony” Natasha didn’t even look up from her work, “aspirin is in the second cupboard on your right”   
Thankful for the silence and the aspirin, Tony didn’t answer but swallowed the pill, deep in his own thoughts.   
He had really broken up with Ty, a man he had been together with for more than three years, a man who constantly cheated on him, a man who was jealous of every bit of success he gained, and a man who had not loved him at least not really.   
He was happy that he did it, but he would need a new place now, and he would need to gather his things in their apartment, but that could wait for another day, he decided. 

“Have anything to do today?” He jolted out of his thoughts, and looked at the clock.   
“Shot, I’ve gotta be in a meeting in like 45 minutes!” He stood up, trying to make out where his pants were. He was dressed in record time, and out of the door and on his way about half a minute later. He had called his driver while dressing and it would be about 10 minutes before he would be there. 

He noticed too late that he hadn’t had his daily coffee, which might sound not as important as his meeting, seeing as he needed about an hour to get to his meeting and he was already late, but the lack of coffee would significantly decrease his ability to talk, think and or amaze everybody involved.  
And that was not an option, so he made his driver stop, and got out. He was lucky to be in New York where the next coffee shop was never more than 20 meters away.   
He entered the shop, ordered a triple espresso and waited.   
He soon got the drink of the gods, and drank it in one long swallow, burning the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t care, the drink was worth a little pain. 

He already noticed his senses sharpen,   
But apparently they weren’t as good as he thought they were because he promptly walked into somebody.   
Confused at the sudden barrier, he looked up. “Sorry, I’m so sorry!”   
He realized belatedly who exactly he ran into. Bucky Barnes, Steve’s best friend and his long time crush.   
“No problem, I shoulda have watched were I was going as well.”  
“Bucky! Hey, Hello! How’s it going?”   
“Tony, didn’t realize it was you! Pretty fine I would say. How bout you? Anything new? How’s Ty?”   
“I’m pretty good myself, I don’t know about Ty though, I broke up with him yesterday.” It made him fill with pride, that he could say something like that.   
“Oh,ya did? Good for you! I didn’t like him really, always seemed like a bit of a weird fella to me. You are way to gorgeous for that.” Bucky honest to god winked, making Tony melt on the inside.   
And than he did something bold, something that he had wanted to do for a long time.   
“Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? Are you free in the evening?”   
If Bucky was surprised by his question, he didn’t show it.   
“Yeah, I’m good tomorrow evening. What do ya wanna do,...Doll?”  
He blushed at the nickname, his mind racing, trying to think about something to do.   
“Wanna go to the fair? We could ride a few rollercoasters?” He was actually kinda proud of his idea, it wasn’t as boring as just dinner but also not too distracting from his partner. 

“Sounds good for me, should a pick you up at seven?” “Yeah, I’m bunking at Natasha’s right now, so you can pick me up there.” “I’m gonna do that, doll”   
A car honked, and Tony looked up. It was his driver, and suddenly he realized that he was really, really late! “Shit, sorry Bucky, I would like to talk a bit more but I’m already late for a meeting and if I skip it, Peppers gonna skin me alive.”   
“No need to apologize, I’ve got a thing or two to do as well. See ya tomorrow, doll.”   
“Yeah, gotta go,bye!”  
He turned towards the street and rushed away, not really wanting to part but having to go anyway.   
He got into the car, already a hand on the phone, calling Natasha. 

“‘Tasha, you are never going to believe what just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!   
> Did you like it?   
> You can leave a comment, those really make my day!   
> Stay tuned, because I’m going to post at least one and hopefully two fanfics in the next few days.   
> Bye   
> Vio


End file.
